Fearful Symmetry
by Alastor Vega
Summary: For every light, there is a small part that is tainted with darkness. No one is a exception to this fact. Not even to the most innocent of beings. Not even to Orihime.


**I think this is one of my favorite Ichihime story. Only because it's not another romance, comedy fic I do ever time. But dealing with more serious matters.**

**P.s. I wrote this a year before the outcome of Ichigo and Aizen's arc.**

"Ichigo." Orihime's calm voice called out to Ichigo.

"Yea." Ichigo answered.

"What would happen if I ever become evil?"

"Wh-what? A bewildered Ichigo asked, completely surprise at her question.

The two bright haired teens were relaxing on the couch at the girls apartment. She had her back resting against the former Shinigami's broad chest, his strong arms wrapped securely around her waist, their bodies molding perfectly to one another. They were enjoying this peaceful moment when the unexpected and slightly disturbing question shattered it.

"What made you say that?" his dark brown eyes narrowed.

"Its just that, Aizen said that I had powers that could defy God. And even though it might have been a lie, it made me wonder if I ever became evil, could I hurt the people I care about? Would I find some sort of satisfaction in causing utter destruction.?" Her gray eyes now staring at her raised hands, looking at it with so much sorrow.

Ichigo was truly afraid at the sudden words his angel was saying. He knew that her time in Hueco Mundo were never pleasant. What do you expect when you actually live through Hell itself. He remember one time when she had a nightmare about _'that event'. _She was so distance that day in school. And if it wasn't for his constant persistent, he might not have known what was bothering her. He also knew that her personality changed a bit. She was still that cheerful girl who would spread bean paste on her sushi that he fell in love with, but there was something about her lately that he just couldn't grasp.

"Orihime," Ichigo tighten his hold on her, feeling like that if he loosen his grip, she might float away. "there is no way that you could ever be evil."

"How do you know?" Orihime asked, her voice nearly choke with dread.

"Because it impossible." Getting aggravated. "You're too kind of a person to ever truly hurt someone. Let alone kill. And you love our friends. You do anything in your power to help them."

"Yeah, maybe." Not truly convince at his words.

The two spent the next few minutes not saying a word to each other.

"Ichigo," Orihime finally broke the silence. "if I ever do become evil, promise me that you kill me.

"That's enough!" He suddenly shouted at her as he turn her body to face him. Angry not at her, but at the words she was saying.

"Ichigo?" Taken back by his rough handling, feeling slight pain from his hand gripping her shoulders.

His dark brown eyes glare intensely now. "Listen, there is no way in hell that you will ever be evil. You got that? So stop talking like that. Please?" His eyes now going soft and his hand loosening.

Hot tears started to leak out of Orihime's eyes. Shameful at herself for causing him so much pain. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." The princess told him as she buried herself into his chest, her delicate arms wrapping around his waist, holding onto him as tightly as she could.

Ichigo hugged her back, his hands combing through her copper color haired to sooth her nervous. "There's nothing to be sorry about. Just don't talk like that again." His face burying itself in her hair, inhaling her lovely scent.

"I wont." Trying to hold him even closer to her. "I don't know what I was thinking. Maybe my brain been scrambled by those bad aliens." She told him with a giggle. But the hero notice that the giggle seemed kind of force. And that still made him worried.

_Orihime, what's going on? _Ichigo thought as he hugged her even tighter.

She was grateful that she had a boyfriend like him. Someone who was strong yet gentle. Someone that would listen to her problems. No matter how stupid they were. She truly was lucky to have him as a boyfriend. And she had to smile at that fact.

But her smile falter a bit as she caught her reflection from a mirror on the wall. Because it did not show a teary eye girl holding her savior. No. Instead it showed a woman whose eyes were as red as the blood that flows through her body. A evil smile that made the healer's body shiver in fear. And all she could do was hold on tight to her dark knight. And hope that what she saw was just an illusion.

**Talk about a cruel cliffhanger. **

**This piece was inspire by two thing. One was Grimmjow comment to Ichigo about them doing something to Orihime in the inside. And two was the Dark Phoenix in the X-Men comics. So in short, a evil Hime story. Like that hasn't been done before.**

**Also, this might actual be a story in the near future.**

**Have a nice day.**


End file.
